


at our old spot

by paulinayesthatone



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulinayesthatone/pseuds/paulinayesthatone
Summary: Стив не оставался в прошлом. Ну, не совсем.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 14





	at our old spot

Баки через многое прошел. Было так много всего, что не умещается в голове, и он думает, что уже ничего не может его сломать, и сделать ему больно. Но сердце предательски делает кульбит, ударяется о ребра и падает вниз, как подстреленный пересмешник. Стив сидит на скамейке, повернувшись к нему спиной, и волосы у него совсем седые. Он разворачивается к Сэму, говорит с ним, и голос – его. Стив даже не поворачивается к нему. Не говорит ему ни слова. Не бросает на него даже взгляда. Ничего.

Что-то обрушивается у Баки внутри, но и это уже привычно. Мир столько раз разваливался на куски и вокруг него, и внутри, что он мог бы не обращать внимания… Если бы это не был Стив.

Но это Стив.

Во всяком случае, Баки так думает.

Первое сомнение возникает случайно, само собой, как появляются ассоциации к музыке. С большой заварушки прошел почти год, и Стив стал совсем стар – как будто за этот один год прошло еще пять. Сэм и Баки приходят раз в неделю, приносят продукты, готовят что-то. Сегодня Баки перебирает письма. В основном это реклама. Баки не знает, как Стив умудряется быть подписанным на такое количество письменной рассылки в двадцать первом веке. Письма плотной стопкой лежат в руке, и Баки раскладывает их на кухонном столе, тасуя, словно карты: в одну стопку идет реклама, в другую, гораздо меньшую, счета и прочие государственные документы. Сэм и Стив говорят в гостиной, прямо за его спиной, и Баки слышит их голоса. Стив сидит в кресле, и его руки тяжело лежат на подлокотниках. На одной блестит золотая полоска кольца. Стив не смотрит на Баки, только при встрече бросает на него один взгляд вскользь и слегка улыбается, как будто знает что-то, но не говорит. Но этот взгляд Баки видел у многих стариков. Просто никогда не думал, что увидит снова, и увидит у Стива. Он надеялся, когда они состарятся, он будет знать, что значит такой взгляд.

Сэм сидит рядом с ним в другом кресле и слушает, подавшись вперед, заглядывая в лицо Стива с сочувствием и пониманием. Стиву явно одиноко, он с нетерпением ждет появления Сэма, пожимает его ладонь двумя руками, ведет в гостиную, суетится, чтобы налить чаю, и начинает говорить.

Сегодня он говорит о войне.

Обычно Баки не слушает, что Стив говорит, только голос и иногда смех. Если бы Стиву было, что сказать ему, он бы сказал сам, но тут Баки не может удержаться – его выдергивает из рутинной работы, как из воды, и он прислушивается.

Стив рассказывает о Ревущих Командос, на его лице расцветает улыбка. Баки оборачивается и выглядывает из кухни как раз тогда, когда Стив что-то рисует в воздухе, и его пальцы слегка подрагивают.

Стив называет имена, и Баки мысленно загибает пальцы, вспоминая лица каждого из них.

\- Дум Дум Дунган и Гейб Джонс.

Баки ждет свое имя, и что-то внутри него болезненно туго сжимается.

\- Джим Морита и Джеймс Фэлсворт.

Баки ждет, вглядываясь в лицо Стива – знакомое и чужое одновременно.

\- Жак Дернир…

И здесь Стив умолкает и улыбается. Баки кажется, что его сердце замерло на высшей точке американских горок.

\- И Пегги, конечно.

Сердце обрушивается вниз, в пропасть.

Сэм бросает на него вопросительный взгляд, и Баки пожимает плечами. На обратном пути Сэм спрашивает:

\- Мне казалось, Пегги работала на МИ6.

Баки отвечает:

\- Мне тоже.

Сэм усмехается, но это грустный смех.

\- Видимо, старость добралась и до Стива.

Но Баки почему-то кажется, что дело не в этом.

***

Баки начинает прислушиваться к разговорам. Раз в неделю он слушает, как Стив говорит, пока моет посуду, или готовит еду, или вешает шторы, или просто сидит рядом, а потом возвращается в свою крошечную квартирку и открывает толстую черную тетрадь.

Он помнит, Шури вернула ему память, но может ли он ручаться, что помнит все? Может ли он быть уверен, что мелочи, наполняющие его жизнь, он помнит верно? Может ли он различить то, что было от того, что он хотел бы, чтобы случилось?

Был ли в реальности тот весенний день, пахнущий сиренью и морской солью, когда Стив и Баки должны были пойти кататься на аттракционах. Баки ждал на набережной, и в свете фонарей океан дрожал золотыми маслянистыми пятнами. Стив пришел чуть позже, хлопнул по плечу, улыбнулся ему, и у Баки внутри стало тепло и пусто. Ему никогда не хотелось обнять его так сильно, как в тот вечер, когда они сошли с американских горок, и у Стива подкашивались ноги, и на его щеках легли сероватые тени. Он ворчал и смеялся, толкал его острым плечом и снова смеялся, и глаза у него горели, отражая бесконечный свет рыжих фонарей.

Был ли правдой темный вечер, когда июньский день закатился за горизонт, и земля дышала жарой и пылью, когда Баки услышал стук в дверь, а за ней был Стив, снова на подгибающихся ногах, но на этот раз не из-за резкого спуска – от него резко пахло алкоголем. В глазах у Стива было страдание и обида. Баки хотел спросить, где и почему Стив успел налакаться, но Стив уже потянулся обнять его, дернул за плечо вниз и мазнул губами по щеке, тихонько всхлипнул на ухо: «Бак…» - и заплакал.

Может ли Баки ручаться, что этот почти-поцелуй был? Может ли он честно взглянуть себе в глаза и сказать, что он не выдумал его? Что память не подтасовывает факты, выдавая сны за воспоминания? Может ли он знать наверняка? Достаточно ли он храбр для того, чтобы признаться себе, что у него никогда не было надежды?

Что страшнее – то, что Стив оставил его, или то, что Стив, который сидит в кресле с тяжелыми руками в почечных пятнах и седыми волосами – не его Стив?

Баки записывает слова Стива в толстую черную тетрадь, карандашом, рядом с собственными воспоминаниями. Отличаются только детали, и Баки не знает наверняка, из чьей памяти они истерлись.

Так продолжается еще несколько недель, пока Сэма не отзывают на миссию как нового Капитана Америку, и Баки идет к Стиву сам.

Когда Стив, шаркая, открывает дверь и смотрит на него водянистым взглядом из-за цепочки, Баки говорит, стараясь улыбнуться:

\- Сэм работает, ну, знаете, эти ваши капитанские дела.

Стив улыбается по-старчески, чему-то своему, открывает дверь и впускает его внутрь. Баки невольно думает о том, как старики, потерявшие пару, начинают быстрее стареть, и грудь перемыкает от боли, которая проходит так же быстро, как появилась.

Баки ставит на стол сумку с продуктами, и Стив, потеряв своего обычного собеседника, неловко молчит. Баки слушает, как он наливает чайник и щелкает кнопкой.

\- Я не так хорошо готовлю, как Сэм, - говорит Баки, и его слова в тишине кажутся глупыми и неловкими. – Но ты уж потерпи мою стряпню. Сегодня сделаю пасту.

Стив садится за стол, складывает руки на стол, смотрит на него задумчиво и как будто с немым вопросом.

У него постарели даже ладони, и костяшки увеличились и плохо гнутся, подрагивая, и даже волоски ближе к запястью совсем белые, и от россыпи темных пятнышек у Баки подступает ком к горлу. Почему-то эти старые руки причиняют ему больше боли, чем морщины, собравшиеся у глаз и рта, и Баки представляет, как берет его руки в свои: все еще молодые, загоревшие руки, и старые, пепельно-белые, и Баки думает только, что это его преступление – дожить до дня, когда Стив будет так стар.

Баки хочет спросить: «Ты когда-нибудь хотел поцеловать меня?». Тогда, когда они лежали на траве центрального парка, сбежав с последнего урока в году, хотел ли Стив поцеловать его? Тогда, когда они стояли под фонарем на Кони Айленд, и все пахло корицей и морем, хотел ли он поцеловать его? Тогда, на войне, в бесчисленных палатках, на переплетении дорог, перед каждой миссией, перед тем, как убрать золото волос под шлем, перед тем, как натянуть перчатки, сразу после этого взгляда с немым вопросом: «готов?», хотел ли Стив поцеловать его? На прощание, на удачу, в благодарность, чтобы поздравить и чтобы утешить, чтобы подбодрить и обнадежить, чтобы пообещать, что сегодня они обязательно вернутся – неужели Стив ни разу не хотел поцеловать его? Баки хотел поцеловать его каждый раз и сто тысяч других.

Стив некоторое время барабанит по столу, а потом спрашивает:

\- Ты работаешь на Щ.И.Т, да?

Баки задумывается на секунду:

\- Я бы сказал, что скорее работаю с Сэмом, когда он не работает с Фьюри. Фьюри меня не очень любит, сам понимаешь, после того, как я подорвал его машину.

Шутка повисает в воздухе без ответа, и Стив хмурится:

\- Ты подорвал его машину?

\- Да, он после этого еще пришел к тебе домой, и там я его… ну, ты помнишь.

Стив хмурится еще сильнее.

\- Но ведь это был Зимний Солдат, - говорит он уверенно, и Баки замирает.

\- Да. Именно.

\- Ты смеешься надо мной? – в голосе Стива дрожит злость. – Я столько времени потратил, чтобы найти её…

\- Её?

В кухне повисает тишина. Чеснок на сковородке превращается в угольки.

\- Пегги. Пегги Картер. Упавшая с поезда и ставшая Зимним Солдатом. Моя жена.

У Баки плывет перед глазами. Он чувствует, как слабеют колени, и как в ушах начинает стучать. Он слышит, как Стив продолжает, с болью и злостью, ковыляя к плите и резко поворачивая рычажок, чтобы выключить газ:

\- Я, знаешь ли, всегда мечтал о том, чтобы найти ее раньше, но нашел тогда, когда нашел. У нас было так мало времени и так мало сил, и я все же женился на ней, я так долго, так долго искал ее… Я всегда мечтал иметь то, что было у твоего дяди…

\- У моего дяди? – захлебывается словами Баки, и, как будто сквозь толщу воды видит лицо Стива, который смотрит на него с недоумением и злостью.

\- Конечно, ведь он вернулся с войны. Полностью вернулся, женился, завел семью, у него даже были дети, они, правда, не пошли в ЩИТ, и слава Богу. Ты очень похож на него, только он был помладше, когда я… разбил тот самолет. А теперь тебе пора. Я сам все приготовлю. Уходи.

\- О ком ты говоришь?

У Стива глаза холодные и голубовато-пустые. Он слегка толкает его в грудь, и Баки кажется, что он сейчас упадет.

\- О Баки Барнсе. Моем лучшем друге. Сержанте. Твоем дяде.

Мир вокруг рушится – в очередной раз.

***

\- Нет, ну ты сам подумай, ему, наверное, сто пятьдесят.

Сэм ставит бутылку пива на стол и задумчиво поправляет подстаканник.

\- Думаешь, ты не начал бы путаться спустя столько лет?

\- Я не думаю, что он путался. Он звучал очень уверенно. И это было не так давно. Не так давно я… - Баки прикусывает язык и делает глоток пива.

\- А какие еще есть варианты?

Баки поднимает на Сэма глаза. Сэм смотрит на него в ответ, подается вперед и чуть хмурится.

Баки думает, имеет ли он право сомневаться. Имеет ли право полагаться на свое чувство, когда разум подводит его – снова. Ему страшно, что он не прав, и что Сэм не поддержит его.

Они никогда не говорили о Стиве, но, должно быть, Сэм догадывался сам. Слишком уж у него пронзительный взгляд, и слишком серьезно, понимающе он смотрит сейчас.

\- Я понимаю, что тебе тяжело принять, что Стив сделал, - говорит Сэм наконец.

Баки кажется, что он проглотил горячую булаву, и теперь она прожигает ему грудь.

\- Послушай, я правда понимаю, - он сжимает запястье Баки, и тот тупо смотрит на его пальцы на своей руке. – Но хотя бы подумай о том, чтобы двигаться дальше. Стив сделал свой выбор. Пора тебе сделать свой.

Сэм не понимает, что Баки всегда, сколько себя помнит, выбирал Стива.

***

Баки сам не знает, как его сюда занесло. Он просто позволил ногам нести его по когда-то знакомым улицам, и каждый переулок так же узнаваем и неузнаваем, как лицо Стива. Наверное, все в этом городе связано с ним.

Наверное, стоит уехать, но Баки уже сбегал прошлой зимой, когда Сэм взял его с собой на задание, а теперь нужно набраться сил и остаться. Наверное, нужно остаться, даже если вот так тянет где-то в груди.

Может быть, Сэм прав, и пора двигаться дальше. Только вот ноги приносят его туда, где Баки впервые захотел поцеловать его – на Кони Айленд.

Где-то лежит снег, а где-то плещется на ветру сухая трава. Еще слишком рано, или, может быть, слишком поздно, да к тому же зима, и на пляже почти никого нет. Баки не спускается к песку, а идет по дощатой набережной, касаясь ладонью замерзшего огражденья. Ему интересно, сможет ли он сто лет спустя найти его, то самое место, где по-особенному бесконечно в пустоту уходило море, где когда-то сердце разрывалось от желания коснуться.

Он замирает возле одной из одинаковых скамеек. В груди тянет, и Баки решает, что это она. Может, это и не правда – теперь, сто лет спустя, уже в общем-то все равно.

В середине зимнего дня у всего зыбкие робкие тени, которые словно боятся выползти из-под предметов, но солнца нет, небо затянуто белой пленкой, и свет холодный, тусклый, холодный. Серое море тянется к серому небу, чтобы никогда не прикоснуться к нему. Совсем скоро начнет темнеть, и Баки чувствует, как к ногам подбирается вечерний холод. Совсем скоро начнет темнеть, и где-то зажгутся золотые огни, а махина аттракционов за ним, наверное, оживет и заиграет красным и желтым. Баки особенно четко чувствует, что это все – не для него, и никто не ждет его ни на аттракционе, ни среди первых рождественских магазинчиков, ни в кафе, ни даже дома, в его крошечной холодной квартире, которую он все никак не может согреть.

Баки вдруг с ужасом и облегчением понимает, что чувствует холод. Кончики пальцев замерзли впервые с той страшной зимы сорок пятого, и Баки словно со стороны слышит собственный нервный смех. Он поднимает левую руку, смотрит на темные пальцы, и что-то в голове тяжело и мягко поворачивается. Он знает, что это работа Шури, она собрала ему новую руку, почти полностью восстановив чувствительность, но ему кажется, что он видит _свою_ руку, из плоти и крови, с отпечатками его пальцев, теплую и живую. Он закрывает глаза и касается правой рукой пальцев левой – холодные.

Где-то далеко начинает играть музыка, но ветер относит ее прочь от Баки, и ему кажется, что, если он сейчас откроет глаза, то увидит Стива. Совсем рядом с ним, как тогда – синие глаза, длинные ресницы, насмешливо поднятые брови, а на носу – воспоминания о стертых зимой веснушках. Баки каждой частичкой своего бытия чувствует, как сильно он скучает, и руки сами собой тянутся к груди, чтобы закрыть огромную незарастающую дыру в его сердце.

Так же, как неизменно рано или поздно приходит тьма, к Баки приходит вина. Он слишком часто уходил. Он должен позволить Стиву уйти. Теперь его очередь. Может быть, Сэм прав.

И с той же неотвратимостью, с какой волны бросаются на берег, чтобы разбиться, Баки бросается в воспоминания, впервые позволяя себе горевать, впервые в полной мере понимая, на какие крошечные осколки разбито его сердце, и как он одинок, сидящий на замерзающей скамье на побережье Кони Айленд, стоящий один на один против подступающей темноты.

С ревом «сейчас» и «тогда» обрушиваются друг на друга и превращаются в белую пену, и Баки кажется, что он видит все сразу – то, как его живая ладонь смахивает со лба Стива упавшую челку, и как металлическая рука ударяется о щит, то, как он мечтал целовать его, и то, как не мог вспомнить, и то, как Стив, смеясь, говорил возмущенно: «Баки», и как Стив тогда, на мосту, растерянно, с болью звал его: «Баки».

\- Баки.

Никакой музыки нет. Только отдаленный шум прибоя и собственное тяжелое, сбитое дыхание. Железная ладонь порвала куртку, и Баки мерзнет еще быстрее. Ему кажется, что он слышал голос. _Его_ голос.

\- Баки.

Он вскакивает, оборачивается, и перед потемневшим на секунду взглядом проносится мост, черная куртка, полоса от ножа на машине. За ним никого нет, вокруг никого, кроме вытянувшихся темных теней и золотистых пятен фонаря. Баки с отчаянием понимает, что не помнит, сколько времени он провел здесь, и ему становится страшно, как было страшно сто тысяч раз до этого, когда он не мог вспомнить. 

\- Баки, - шепчет ветер эхом его голоса, и Баки спрашивает, словно надеясь услышать ответ:

\- Стив? Это ты, Стив?

Голос срывается, подступает головная боль, закипая у висков.

\- Баки, - выдыхает ветер ему в лицо. – Я здесь, Бак, точнее, не так, Бак, послушай…

Очередное подобравшееся воспоминание всей тяжестью мира падает ему на грудь. Баки кажется, что мир уходит из-под ног, и память, как море, тянет его в глубину.

\- Стив.

\- Это я, это…

Стив, мажущий губами по щеке, виснущий у него на руках. Стив, тяжелый и не дышащий, висящий у него на руке, словно кукла. Стив, с трудом стоящий на ногах после драки. Стив, с трудом стоящий на ногах, с пятном крови, расползающимся по животу – от раны, нанесенной Баки.

Баки кажется, что он задыхается. Левую руку обжигает холод ограды, и он реагирует, как живая. Мир разбивается на калейдоскоп, и Баки не знает, где он – сейчас, в тридцать восьмом, в две тысячи двенадцатом или везде сразу. В последней вспышке перед тем, как взорваться, вселенная показывает ему Стива, который зовет его по имени.

***

За окном падает снег. Это первое, о чем Баки думает, когда приходит в себя – за окном снег, а он в больнице. Он явно лежит в отдельной палате. На стул рядом с ним накинута черная куртка. Что-то в груди ёкает почти с надеждой, но память возвращается быстро и в полной мере, и Баки приказывает глупому сердцу перестать надеяться.

\- Ну, что, как ты? – Т’Чалла останавливается на пороге, пока Баки жестом не разрешает ему пройти. – Сэм отошел за кофе. Он думал, что ты еще поспишь. Он переполошил весь Нью-Йорк.

\- И, видимо, парочку соседних государств?

\- О, да, - Т’Чалла садится в кресло и закидывает ногу на ногу, улыбается ему приветливо и вежливо. – На самом деле, я увидел сигнал бедствия, который послал твой протез.

Т’Чалла, наверное, единственный, кроме Шури, кто говорит при нем слово «протез», и Баки неимоверно благодарен ему за это. Он почти уже забыл про систему слежения и сигнал бедствия, а ведь он сам попросил Шури их добавить – чтобы, когда он в следующий раз попадет в беду, его нашли.

И вот его нашли. Т’Чалла сидит в кресле и смотрит на него, как на брата, и Баки было бы почти не одиноко, если бы не кожаная куртка, брошенная на спинку второго стула. Но сердцу не прикажешь, и одиночество чувствуется тогда, когда чувствуется, и не всегда на это есть причины.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Баки пожимает плечами:

\- Нормально.

Т’Чалла подбирается, подается вперед и чуть хмурится.

\- Это был флэшбек?

\- Нет. Не совсем. Я так не думаю.

Баки ловит себя на том, что разминает ладонь протеза – ладонь, которая не может затечь. Он смотрит на свои пальцы, двигает ими, смотря, как меняют положение тонкие пластинки металла. Это почти красиво.

\- Я почувствовал холод руки.

\- Шури ведь восстановила чувствительность, я не…

\- И мне показалось, что я слышал Стива.

Он не хочет видеть лицо Т’Чаллы. Он хочет, чтобы этот разговор поскорее закончился. Прежде, чем придет Сэм. В животе поднимается чувство вины – Сэм такой прекрасный друг. Баки так благодарен ему за все, что он для него сделал. Он благодарен Т’Чалле. Он благодарен Шури. Но Сэму – особенно. Сэм всегда рядом, даже когда ведет себя, как заноза в заднице, и Баки может на него положиться. Во всем, кроме того, что касается Стива.

Он никому не может доверить то, что касается Стива, потому что Баки, наверное, никогда не сможет объяснить.

\- Ты показалось, что ты его слышал, или ты его слышал?

Сэм улыбается, стоя в дверях, но глаза у него грустные и обеспокоенные. Баки затапливает вина.

\- Я слышал его.

Сэм качает головой и кидает в Баки батончиком с нугой.

\- Ты не веришь мне?

\- Верю, - говорит Сэм и отпивает кофе. – Но, думаю, моей веры не достаточно.

Вина схлестывается с отчаянием. Плохое сочетание, Баки знает по себе. Из него рождается страх или ярость, и сейчас он чувствует как будто и то, и другое одновременно. Но это чувство покидает его так же быстро, как появилось, оставляя только усталость. Судя по лицам Т’Чаллы и Сэма, он побледнел.

\- Ты помнишь, что он сказал мне тогда, перед тем, как прыгнуть в прошлое? – он чувствует, как его голос обрывается, и ему стыдно, и больно, и страшно, но он не может им объяснить, слова ускользают прямо перед тем, как Баки может за них ухватиться. – Он сказал, что вернется. Он обещал мне, понимаешь?

Он чувствует, как слова застревают в горле и душат его. Он дергается, когда Сэм сжимает запястье его искусственной руки.

\- Я понимаю, Бак. Понимаю. Может, мозги у тебя и железные, но сердце – нет. Я это знаю.

Т’Чалла смотрит на Сэма немного возмущенно, но Баки слабо смеется. 

\- Сколько он искал меня?

Улыбка Сэма гаснет, и Баки пронзает острая боль. Он кивает:

\- Именно. Может, пришла моя очередь искать его.

За окном начинает идти снег.

***

К тому моменту, когда Баки решает, что делать, Нью-Йорк промерзает до костей. Улицы синие, стылые, и Центральный парк совсем облетел и стоит, царапая небо черными лапами. Баки идет по когда-то знакомым дорожкам, глядя в серое небо. У него в груди такая же черная выстывшая дыра – хоть что-то есть общего у него и Нью-Йорка.

Может быть, когда-то была еще одна вещь. Когда-то, когда Баки еще казалось, что Стив любил его, он был, как и Нью-Йорк, лучшим. А потом оказалось, что Стив просто не знал ничего другого.

Но какая теперь разница. Это было сто лет назад.

Озеро еще не заледенело, и в нем отражается стальное небо. Баки прочитал, что теперь здесь катаются на коньках. Он даже проверил, в каком году впервые отрылся каток – интернет сказал, что в 1950м. Баки к тому моменту был уже пять лет как мертв.

А когда они были детьми, и озеро покрылось ледяной коркой, он вытащил Стива на лед, в ботинках. Не было никаких огней, гирлянд и рождественских фонарей, только темнота, луна, скользящие ботинки, синяк на правом колене и клубок пара, вырывающийся между губ Стива. Он помнит, как сейчас, его длинные пальцы, вцепившиеся в его локти, теплый шарф, обычно натянутый до самых ушей, а теперь сбившийся под подбородком, челку, упавшую на глаза, и взгляд, смеющийся и упрямый.

Только тогда не жало сердце так невыносимо сильно.

Баки смотрит на гладь озера. Он думает: вот бы знать наверняка, что Стив не прыгнул в прошлое, что с ним что-то случилось, и он просто не может вернуться. Вот бы быть уверенным.

Но может, у Баки такая судьба – идти за ним по следам на снегу, по дорожке из хлебных крошек. Он сбился с пути когда-то тогда, в снегах восемьдесят лет назад, и теперь ему не вернуться назад. Стив ушел слишком далеко.

Баки думает: это последний рывок. А потом он будет двигаться дальше.

***

Сан-Франциско встречает проливным дождем. Уютные домики тянутся по горам вверх и вниз, и вода кипит на сливных решетках. Баки выходит из такси, и дождь тут же обрушивается на него, с грохотом разбиваясь о капюшон и куртку. В рюкзаке за плечами почти ничего нет. Зеленые листья незнакомых деревьев дрожат от воды.

Скотт появляется на пороге и машет ему, чтобы он проходил через небольшую проездную аллею, и Баки послушно идет, переступая через лужи.

Дом слегка гудит от дождя. Баки идет за Скоттом в кухню.

\- Кофе, чай?

Баки соглашается на кофе, садится за стол, задумчиво проводит пальцем по царапинам на лакированной поверхности. Дождь усиливается, барабанит по стеклу.

К чему Баки не был готов, так это к постоянной атаке воспоминаниями. Они возникают постоянно, словно тогда, на пристани Кони Айленд, он открыл сундук, спрятанный глубоко внутри, позволив себе скучать по Стиву, и теперь все напоминает ему его.

Капли скользят наперегонки, и Баки помнит тени от капель на лице Стива, когда они, почти прижавшись носами к стеклу, смотрели на дождь, пытаясь угадать, кто из соседей придет первым, или слушали ливень, лежа на подушках на диване, и голоса, по очереди читающие книгу, смешивались с шумом дождя.

Скотт ставит перед ним кружку с кофе, улыбается приветливо и тепло, садится напротив и хлопает в ладоши.

\- Ну что, эм… Мистер Барнс, сэр…сержант…?

\- Просто Баки.

\- Эм, хорошо, да. Про… Баки. Чем я могу помочь?

Баки мнется, смотрит на свои руки, одинаково обнимающие чашку кофе, одинаково греющиеся о ее теплые стенки, и думает, зачем он здесь. Зачем он приехал? Что он может ему сказать? Что на набережной Кони Айленд ему послышался голос Стива?

\- Мне послышался голос Стива. На набережной Кони-Айленд.

Скотт хмурится, подается вперед, облокачиваясь на кухонный остров.

\- Мне казалось, он остался в прошлом…

\- Мне тоже. Мне… Есть ли вероятность, что что-то могло пойти не так? Может ли этот Стив не быть… тем Стивом?

Скотт задумывается, чешет затылок.

\- Чисто теоретически, - добавляет Баки, как будто это может что-то исправить.

\- Знаешь, что, Баки, давай сейчас мы пойдем спать, а утром поедем к Хэнку. Он точно понимает что-то во всех этих прыжках и все такое. 

Баки послушно кивает. У него нет выбора.

Скотт предлагает ему старую комнату Кэсси. Стены выкрашены в светло-розовый свет, а на комоде толпятся фотографии в рамках, на многих из них – Скотт. А на одной – Стив. Они со Скоттом стоят, о чем-то разговаривая, и Стив заинтересованно смотрит ему в лицо, так, словно вот-вот засмеется. Баки знает, что это за фотография. Скотт специально попросил Сэма сделать это фото для дочери – и вот оно стоит на ее комоде.

Баки кидает на пол рюкзак. Скотт оставляет ему полотенца. После душа становится немного легче, но тянущее, никуда не уходящее чувство тоски не оставляет его. Может, оно теперь с ним навсегда. Может, это и значит горевать. Он не думает, что когда-нибудь сможет отгоревать это.

Он ложится под тонкое одеяло, пахнущее сунутым между простынями саше с сандалом, и смотрит на капли, стекающие по стеклу. Дождь почти прекратился, но ночью, должно быть, начнется снова.

Он думает о том, что было бы, если бы Стив не прыгнул в прошлое. На что он надеется? На то, что после всего, что Баки сделал, Стив скажет ему: «Давай снимать квартиру в Бруклине, давай лежать на подушках, давай я буду читать тебе»? Они бы по очереди готовили завтрак. И однажды Баки бы не сдержался и поцеловал бы его в макушку, и Стив бы засмеялся. А потом, может, Баки бы смог набраться смелости и сказать: «Знаешь, теперь ведь другое время. Теперь можно. Теперь точно можно». И взять его за руку. И поцеловать в раскрытую ладонь. И Стив бы сказал: «Конечно, можно», и поцеловал бы его в губы, мягко и осторожно.

Неужели Баки и правда надеется на это?

После всего, что он сделал? После того, сколько раз он разбил ему сердце?

Но тогда, рассыпаясь в прах, он думал: Стив.

И он так надеялся, что потом, когда рассыплется в прах уже навсегда, он сможет добавить еще три слова: «я люблю тебя».

Баки смотрит в окно. Снова начинается дождь. Он закрывает глаза.

***

Хэнк Пим шагает по гостиной, заложив руки за спину, и внимательно слушает. Его жена, Джанет, записывает что-то в толстую тетрадь. Баки сидит на узком диване в заставленной гостиной и снова, в третий раз, рассказывает, что случилось. Супруги переглядываются, одинаково склоняют головы, Хэнк трет подбородок.

\- Вы точно уверены, что тот Роджерс, который вернулся – другой? Не тот, который сделал скачок? – спрашивает Хэнк наконец, и в глухой тишине, где все звуки тонут в подушках и фотографиях на стенах, его слова звучат как выстрел, проглоченный глушителем.

Баки резко втягивает воздух, но Скотт встревает прежде, чем Баки успевает ответить.

\- Вы бы наверняка поняли, если бы это была не та Джанет.

Баки закрывает глаза на несколько секунд, чтобы собрать рассыпающиеся мысли. Он был в ситуациях пострашнее, чем эта, и все равно что-то сжимается у него в животе.

\- Вы можете мне не верить, - говорит Баки спокойно и улыбается Скотту, мол, ты пытался.

\- Нет, почему же, я верю, - говорит Джанет и поднимается, величественная и спокойная. – У меня есть одна мысль.

Хэнк оборачивается к ней, и она улыбается ему. Он кивает.

\- Параллельные вселенные.

Со стола тут же снимаются книги, откуда-то появляется огромный лист бумаги, и на нем начинают плясать значки расчетов.

\- Прости, - говорит Скотт смущенно. – Я не подумал, когда говорил.

\- Все в порядке.

За расчетами проходит два дня, новые и новые листы бумаги ложатся на стол, появляются новые пухлые тетради, кто-то звонит куда-то, чтобы кто-то где-то снял какие-то данные.

Джанет стучит карандашом по столу, явно напоровшись на что-то, что мешает ей решить задачу.

\- Баки, скажите мне, где вы его услышали? Кони Айленд?

Откуда-то материализуется ноутбук, и Баки послушно показывает ей конкретное место, где он слышал его голос.

\- Я не понимаю, почему именно это место. Карты не показывают ничего необычного, никаких магнитных аномалий, вообще ничего. Совсем.

Баки смотрит, как метро на побережье постепенно заносит, словно песком, слоями карт, превращая его в полосы синего, красного, серого. Осознание приходит, белоснежное, как первый снег.

\- Потому что там я впервые понял, что влюблен в него. Где-то в этом месте. Может быть, в том же самом.

Хэнк поднимает голову от расчетов и пожимает плечами.

\- При всем уважении, сержант, но любовь не имеет никакого отношения к квантовой физике.

Джанет слегка улыбается:

\- Может, здесь ты как раз ошибаешься.

***

Баки возвращается в занесенный снегом Нью-Йорк. Его комната промерзла насквозь. Он падает на кровать и закрывает глаза.

Пим сказал ему не очень-то рассчитывать, когда они остались наедине. Он сказал, что ему еще не приходилось рассчитывать формулу любви.

Баки никогда не думал об этом чувстве как о любви. Оно просто было там, внутри сердца, такое же очевидное, как его биение, тянущая боль, к которой привыкаешь, но о которой все время помнишь. Просто все то, что он чувствовал к Стиву в целом, существовало с ним всегда.

Джанет дала ему с собой кучу приборов, и Баки послушно подключает их к груди и шее и включает машину. Она должна записывать, что Баки чувствует.

Баки интересно, чувствуют ли его молекулы то же, что и он - бесконечное падение вниз.

Можно ли попасть в другую реальность? Там ли вообще Стив?

Что, если старик с тяжелыми руками – его Стив? Тот, которого он…

Баки закрывает глаза и думает: дай мне знать. Пожалуйста, дай мне знать.

Интересно, как там Стив, в этой другой реальности. Есть ли там другой Баки? Или, если это реальность Стива-старика, тогда, наверное, он давно мертв. И Пегги тоже мертва. Кто тогда есть у того Стива, кроме воспоминаний и одиночества? Сэм, приходящий раз в неделю?

Каково там Стиву из его реальности? Он, должно быть, совсем один. Кто поверит ему, если он скажет, что он – тот самый Капитан Америка, но из другой реальности?

Резкий звук вырывает его из серой дымки мыслей, и он привстает на кровати. На внешнем подоконнике сидит голубь, и, мелко поворачивая голову, смотрит в комнату. Хлопанье его крыльев – вот, что отвлекло Баки. Голубь смотрит на него крошечными черными глазками, а потом несколько раз ударяет в стекло, делает паузу, и стучит снова. Это обычный голубь, с сизыми крыльями, но что-то в нем заставляет Баки подняться и сделать несколько шагов к окну.

Голубь стучит, снова и снова. Баки легонько ударяет по стеклу, чтобы спугнуть, но голубь продолжает стучать, и в конце концов он замечает паттерн. Где-то на столе он находит толстую черную тетрадь, распахивает на последней странице и записывает. Один громкий удар, три мелких, пауза, громкий-мелкий, снова пауза, громкий-мелкий-громкий, снова пауза и два коротких удара.

«Баки».

\- Стив? – уточняет Баки на всякий случай и тут же чувствует себя глупо.

Голубь начинает стучать быстрее, но ритм не имеет никакого смысла, и вскоре он хлопает крыльями и взлетает, мгновенно скрываясь в сером зимнем небе.

Телефон тут же разрывается звонком. Это Скотт. Он звонит сказать, что приборы зафиксировали аномалию вокруг него.

Баки смотрит на исписанный азбукой Морзе лист бумаги.

***

Джанет предлагает пройтись по всем местам, связанным со Стивом. Баки не знает, как ей объяснить, что все связано со Стивом, и в каждом блондине на улице он сперва видит его. Баки ничего не говорит. Всё полно предположений. Может быть, частицы Пима сработают. Может быть, они смогут соорудить что-то типа портала, пока у Баки будет какой-то контакт. Может, они вообще смогут найти контакт достаточной силы.

Может быть, Стив захочет возвращаться.

В конце концов, прошло уже больше года.

Декабрь неумолимо подкатывается к Рождеству, и Баки выбирает день – 21 число. Он не знает точно, почему. Время отполировало те воспоминания, которые он смог восстановить, сколько еще таится в его памяти неизвестно. Он не помнит, чтобы 21 декабря случилось что-нибудь необычное. Ему просто нравится дата.

Он выходит рано утром, нацепив на себя приборы, и позволяет ногам нести себя, куда захочется. Ноги несут его по улицам между высоких коричневых домов. Сначала он все время чувствует присутствие Скотта, едущего по соседним улицам, но, когда он добредает до Рокфеллеровского центра, это ощущение теряется.

Здесь, как обычно, стоит елка. Баки почему-то не ожидал ее увидеть. Он помнит первую елку, украшенную консервными банками, помнит две елки на открытии катка и помнит их последнюю елку в сорок втором, украшенную белыми шарами.

Уходя на войну, Баки думал, что однажды он вернется, и они снова пойдут на елку. Кто бы знал, что это будет сто лет спустя и без Стива.

Баки замирает, и толпа течет вокруг него, как будто он центр аномалии, а он просто стоит и смотрит на эту елку, на эти огни, и его медленно засыпает снегом. Может, если он простоит достаточно долго, его занесет вовсе. Виски пронзает холодом, и он же сжимает грудь. Его уже однажды засыпало снегом.

Он делает два быстрых шага назад, налетает на женщину, увешанную пакетами, и она смотрит на него испугано и озлобленно одновременно.

\- Простите, - выдавливает он. Ноги несут его куда-то прочь, и он пробирается сквозь толпу, словно сквозь ледяную воду. Толпа, словно волны, бьют его в грудь, и, словно спасаясь от толпы, он ныряет в метро.

Приезжают оглушительные составы, и Баки падает в один из вагонов, не глядя, думая только, вот, я снова в поезде, найди меня теперь, на этот раз.

Он приходит в себя, оказавшись на Кони Айленд, уже затемно.

Снова.

Деревянные доски пахнут солью.

Он садится на всю ту же скамью. Закрывает глаза и думает: Стив.

Он вспоминает, как они лежали в палатке, тогда, на войне, и Стив, лежа на спине, рисовал в воздухе фигуры, рассказывая о том, что было, когда Баки ушел на войну, и Баки слушал, не прерывая, положив под щеку когда-то живую ладонь. Стив был рядом, непривычный, но живой, и Баки просто знал, что это он. Он всегда знал, что это он, еще с той осени, когда понял, что хочет поцеловать его, на этой самой набережной. Он знал, что это Стив, и всегда будет Стив, когда они ели мороженое в парке, и когда Стив после смерти мамы тихо плакал у него на груди, и когда Стив смотрел на него тогда, в самолете в Сибирь, и перед заморозкой в Ваканде, всегда это был Стив.

Вот так просто завершилось уравнение его жизни. Ответом всегда был Стив. Он прожил уже больше ста лет. И всегда, каждую минуту, это был Стив. Даже когда Баки не помнил, как зовут его самого, ответом всегда был Стив. Они всегда были параллельны, всегда зеркалили друг друга, и все было по парам. Общее детство. Общая сыворотка. Общее падение. Подобие смерти и новая жизнь.

Баки кажется, что они когда-то могли соприкоснуться, протяни Баки руку. Может, Стив бы протянул руку в ответ.

Но Баки упустил свой шанс.

\- Стив, - бросает он в пустоту.

И тихий голос отвечает ему:

\- Бак.

Баки вскакивает, оглядывается вокруг себя, но вокруг никого нет, кроме темноты.

\- Ты слышишь меня? Где ты?

Слова словно выныривают из пустоты и тут же возвращаются: «поток… другой…Бак…».

Баки зажмуривается и сжимает кулаки. Сердце заходится стуком, и Баки думает изо всех сил о том вечере, когда Стив, повиснув на ограде набережной, смеялся, а Баки смотрел на него, неловко улыбаясь, и думал о том, как взять его лицо в ладони и поцеловать.

Он был бы на вкус, как попкорн. Как первая любовь. Как снег. Как первый вдох, который делаешь, выныривая, хотя казалось, что ты уйдешь на дно. Как солнце, запутавшееся в траве Ваканды. Как кровь. Как лекарство, снимающее приступ кашля. Как мятные леденцы.

Он открывает глаза. Перед ним блестит, переливаясь, тонкая пленка, как стенка мыльного пузыря, а за ней – продолжение набережной, совсем немного искаженное.

\- Баки, - говорит голос Стива.

Баки касается пленки.

\- Ты здесь?

Рука проходит спокойно, пленка слегка надавливает на пальцы, и Баки делает шаг вперед, еще один, рефлекторно зажмуривается, надавливая на пленку головой, а когда открывает глаза, оказывается, что между стенками пленки – несколько метров. Словно световые ленты автострад, мимо, насколько хватает взгляда, бегут огни – синие, зеленые, фиолетовые, где-то взрываются звезды, а напротив, по ту сторону пленки, на него смотрит Стив.

У Баки перехватывает дыхание.

\- Баки, - говорит Стив совсем тихо, на выдохе, и слова пересекают пространство, наполненное потоками света.

\- Стив, - отвечает Баки.

\- Ты пришел за мной, - говорит Стив, и голос его вздрагивает.

\- Конечно, я пришел. Где ты?

\- Я в другом временном потоке.

Баки оглядывается по сторонам. Где-то далеко-далеко справа два потока врезаются друг в друга и взрываются, окатывая все океаном золотого света.

Стив тянет к нему руку, и на его пальцах дрожат отблески огней.

Баки протягивает руку в ответ, старается сделать шаг, но пленка становится плотнее.

\- Думаешь, получится тебя вытянуть?

\- Можем попытаться, - отвечает Стив и делает еще один шаг к нему.

Баки смотрит в его лицо. Слева проносится фиолетовый поток, освещая его лицо, такое спокойное и сосредоточенное. Морщинка между бровей стала глубже. А может, Баки только кажется.

Его вдруг словно поднимает в воздух. Он вдруг понимает, что его часть пленки тоже окрашена – она золотистая, а у Стива – небесно-голубая.

Они действительно в разных временных потоках, тянутся друг к другу в бесконечном нигде и никогда, в черноте, полной световых тоннелей, о которых они никогда ничего не знали, и не сводят друг с друга глаз.

Стив слегка улыбается, и Баки старается сделать еще один шаг, отталкивается от досок в своей реальности, и потоки вдруг начинают вращаться друг вокруг друга. Стив удивленно приоткрывает рот. Огни скользят по его лицу в безумной пляске, и Баки сильнее тянет к нему руку.

\- Давай же, Стив, хватайся!

Баки почти физически чувствует, как воспоминание прошивает обоих: грохот вагона, снег, черная оторванная стена. Стив смотрит на него и стискивает зубы. Он видит, как напрягается каждая его мышца, чувствует, как напрягает все силы, чтобы дотянуться до него.

Они вращаются все быстрее – две параллельные прямые, закручиваемые по спирали, всегда недостаточно близко, чтобы соприкоснуться.

Баки не знает, что тысячи и тысячи других Баки и Стивов в эту самую минуту тянутся друг к другу бесконечное количество раз. В поезде, в вертолете, на детской площадке, после драки. Тянут друг друга в будущее, домой, под одеяло, на кухню, в библиотеку, из беды.

Он вдруг чувствует, что его тянет назад, вздрагивает всем телом и делает резкий рывок вперед. Его пальцы касаются пальцев Стива, мажут по ним, и от этого прикосновения между ними словно взрывается небольшой пучок света, и тут же гаснет. Его реальность тянет его обратно, домой, сильно и неумолимо, и Баки видит, как в глазах Стив загорается страх.

\- Не отпускай, Баки, пожалуйста!

Баки пытается, но гравитация всегда оказывалась сильнее.

\- Баки!

Свет проносится по лицу Стива так быстро, что у Баки начинает кружиться голова.

\- Я найду тебя, слышишь?! – кричит Баки, стараясь пересечь бесконечность.

Стив кивает. Его рука беспомощно падает вниз.

\- Баки, - выдыхает он, и в его голосе Баки слышит отчаяние. В следующую секунду он обрушивается на доски набережной. Никого света больше нет. Только темнота и грохот приближающихся шагов.

Баки не знает, что тысячи и тысячи других Баки в других мирах не могут дотянуться до этих развернутых перед ними ладоней, падают в темноту, в пропасть, в забвение. Может, если бы Баки знал, ему было бы не так одиноко. 

Но Баки не знает, что тысячи тысяч других Баки хватаются за эти ладони тысяч и тысяч других Стивов и вцепляются так сильно, как только могут, чтобы уже не отпустить. И не отпускают. Это тоже хорошо. Иначе Баки стало бы еще более одиноко.


End file.
